Omoide思い出
by rotten camellia
Summary: [InuKikyo] Sungguh sulit untuk melupakan kenangan indah bersamanya. Karena, Kikyo begitu berharga untuk Inuyasha.—for Kak Aya.


**Omoide****思い出**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha adalah properti milik Takahashi Rumiko.

**Warning**: _canon-setting before series. 3__rd__ POV. Alternate timeline. Alternate reality. Het-pairing, sedikit_ OOC sih—yah, diusahakan tidak terlalu.

**A/N**: _request _dari Kak Aya ^^. Kak, ini InuKikyo-nya. Semoga puas, ya. Kali ini ga kubikin _angst _lho ;p

~oOo~

Senja, adalah waktu tenangnya. Warna langit yang damai. Udara yang segar karena hembusan angin sore. Tidak ketinggalan, pemandangan indah yang dapat membangunkan ingatan terdahulu. Oleh karena itu, senja, adalah waktu yang cocok untuk memutar memori masa lalu. Namun, memang ada beberapa kenangan yang tidak perlu diingat lagi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Inuyasha rasakan saat ini, dia yang kini mengingat kenangan indah nan menyedihkan. Berdiri menatap aliran tenang sungai.. Merasakan hembusan angin segar di sore hari, yang perlahan membuat rambutnya sedikit terkibas. Suara-suara tenang yang mengalir, seakan membuatnya turut hanyut dalam buai air. Berdiam diri, entah sudah berapa lama Inuyasha berdiri seperti itu. Keadaan seperti apa pun tidak dapat membuatnya bergerak dari tempat itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia menunggu senja ditenggelamkan malam?

"Inuyasha! Cepat kembali! Mau makan tidak?" teriak seorang gadis tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Inuyasha menoleh, dilihatnya Kagome menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kembali saja duluan!" teriak Inuyasha, memberikan jawabannya. Dia… masih ingin berdiri di tempat itu.

Kagome mengangguk, gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Kagome meninggalkan Inuyasha sendirian. Kembali, Inuyasha menatap tenangnya aliran sungai.

"… Kikyo…"

Gumaman kecil itu keluar. Tak lama setelah langkah Kagome menjauh. Ya, terkenang kembali saat itu. Jauh sebelum Naraku memecahkan segala kepercayaan yang ada di hati mereka berdua. Saat di mana keduanya masih menaruh harapan satu sama lain…

~oOo~

"Inuyasha, mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" pendeta wanita itu menoleh perlahan. Berhadapan dengan makhluk setengah siluman yang ada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Pikirlah! Sudah berapa lama aku menemanimu memetik tanaman obat di hutan?" Inuyasha menjawab ketus. Kikyo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya? Tolonglah… temani aku," Kikyo memohon sekali lagi. Kali ini, dengan nada bicara yang direndahkan.

"… sudahlah! Terserah!" bentak pemuda itu. Kikyo hanya tersenyum padanya. "Cepatlah, tunggu apa lagi, hah?"

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku menaruh keranjang ini di rumah terlebih dahulu," Kikyo membalik tubuhnya. "Ah, iya… kautunggu saja di perahu itu, bisa mendayung, kan?"

"Che! Memangnya aku selemah apa, hah? Jangan remehkan aku!"

Kikyo tertawa kecil mendengar respon Inuyasha. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. membanggakan diri dan tidak mau kalah, itulah Inuyasha.

Punggung gadis itu semakin menjauh, seiring dengan semakin berhembusnya angin sore.

.

.

'_CPYUK_'

Aliran tenang air, membawa segalanya pada kedamaian. Ketenangan batin bertambah ketika daun-daun _maple _berjatuhan. Air sungai yang mengalun tenang, merefleksikan warna jingga. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dan damai untuk dilihat. Di atas perahu, berdua, Inuyasha serta Kikyo hanya terdiam. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin.

Inuyasha dengan perlahan, berdiri sambil mendayung. Memerhatikan aliran sungai agar kegiatannya aman terkendali. Kikyo hanya tersenyum lembut memandang sekeliling. Entah merasa aman atau apa, Kikyo benar-benar tenang.

"_Nee_, Inuyasha…" panggil Kikyo, Inuyasha hanya melirik sedikit tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tidak keberatan jika membantuku, kan?"

"Hah? Kau kira aku pemalas sehingga tidak mau?" bentak Inuyasha. Kikyo langsung memasang wajah sedih.

"... jujur saja, aku merasa tidak enak…" Kikyo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takut Inuyasha tidak rela membantu para penghuni desa…"

"Che, memangnya ada apa, sih, hah?"

"… karena, kaubenci manusia… karena… statusmu sebagai setengah siluman…"

'_CPYUK_'

Inuyasha berhenti mendayung. Apakah memikirkan perkataan Kikyo?

Terhanyut dalam suasana, tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Kikyo merasakan denyut jantungnya, dia takut jika dia salah bicara pada Inuyasha. Kikyo tahu, pemuda itu sedikit sensitif bila ada topik, '_manusia dan setengah siluman_'. Ya, sensitif. Buktinya, Inuyasha benar-benar tak buka mulut dan mematung di tempat. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, mereka membuang-buang waktu.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo memecah keheningan. "Aku tahu, perasaanmu—"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kautahu semua tentangku!" bentak Inuyasha.

"Memang kenyataannya kaubenci manusia, kan?" Kikyo mengelak. "… kenangan masa kecilmu begitu didominasi perasaanmu benci,"

"Aku memang membenci manusia! Protes?"

"… termasuk aku?" pendeta itu bertanya lirih. Inuyasha sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan itu.

Inuyasha kembali mendayung tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepanjang hiliran sungai, hanya suara aliran air yang terdengar. Sayup-sayup, terdengar juga suara burung gagak. Menandakan senja akan berganti malam.

Inuyasha—dengan perlahan—mengarahkan perahunya ke arah pinggir sungai. Dia bermaksud menyudahi kegiatan ini. Toh, langit sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi malam. Kikyo tidak berkata apa-apa. Pendeta itu hanya duduk di belakang perahu, termenung, melihat sekeliling, dan sesekali memandang punggung Inuyasha. Kali ini, pendeta itu tidak berani bicara apa-apa.

'_CPYUK_'

Perahu kayu itu berhenti. Inuyasha naik lebih dulu ke dermaga kayu dan mengaitkan perahu tersebut dengan tambang. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lebih jauh, Inuyasha menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Kikyo berdiri. Dalam diam, Kikyo meraih tangan Inuyasha dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Jika langkahnya salah, dia bisa jatuh ke sungai.

'_DUK_'

"Ah!"

Kikyo tersandung, untunglah Inuyasha—dengan dayung di tangannya—membuntukan jalan Kikyo untuk jatuh. Dayung sebagai alat untuk membantu menyelamatkan Kikyo. Wanita itu terjatuh dalam pelukan Inuyasha. Saat wajah Kikyo sedikit merona karena tempat jatuhnya, wajah Inuyasha malah terlihat datar.

"… Inuyasha…"

'_KLONTANG_'

Inuyasha melempar dayungnya begitu saja. Terkejut, kedua mata Kikyo membulat sempurna. Reaksi yang di luar dugaan. Dia tidak menyangka Inuyasha akan memeluknya dengan erat. Kikyo, pendeta itu tidak berani memeluk balik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"… Kikyo berbeda…"

"Eh?"

Inuyasha menambah erat pelukannya.

"… Kikyo, adalah wanita pertama yang ingin kulindungi segenap hati," ucap Inuyasha dengan nada serius. "Kau… wanita yang menyadarkanku bahwa di dunia ini, tidak semua manusia buruk…"

"Inuyasha… apa maksud—"

"Wanita pertama, yang menganggapku ada… Kikyo…"

Kikyo ingin menangis mendengarnya. Namun, akan sangat memalukan bila mengeluarkan air mata di depan orang yang dicintai. Hati begitu bergemuruh, tangan bergetar menahan perasaan. Batin Kikyo dilematis, entah apa yang dirasakan Kikyo. Senang, sedih, atau malah tidak terima akan perkataan Inuyasha? Tepat setelah itu, mereka berdua lagi-lagi terdiam. Kikyo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Inuyasha juga tidak malah menambah erat pelukannya. Kali ini, Inuyasha benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kikyo, aku benar-benar ingin melindungimu, walau darahku harus habis…"

"Ya…"

Ada sedikit air mata yang akan turun dari kedua mata Kikyo. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Inuyasha dengan lembut. Langit senja membentuk bayangan mereka berdua di atas tanah. Begitu terlihat eratnya ikatan mereka berdua.

Waktu terpakai lama untuk mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

~oOo~

'_Cih, itu hanya kenangan lama… untuk apa diingat-ingat lagi?_' protes Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat di tempat dia berpijak kini, seorang Inuyasha pernah menyatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi Kikyo hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ya, kini, itu hanyalah angan-angan semata.

'_Aku ingin selalu melindungimu, Kikyo…_'

Wanita yang bahkan ingin dia lindungi, sudah tiada di dunia ini. Rasanya, janji Inuyasha hanya bualan semata.

Inuyasha masih ingat, bagaimana terakhir kali Kikyo bernapas. Inuyasha ingat, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kikyo saat di pangkuannya, walaupun saat itu detik-detik terakhir Kikyo hidup dengan jasad palsu. Inuyasha juga ingat, bagaimana Inuyasha menangis untuk Kikyo, karena dia merasa telah melanggar janjinya… Inuyasha tidak bisa melindungi Kikyo.

'_Sungguh sulit melupakanmu…_'

Ingatan terindah sekaligus yang terburuk dari kejadian itu adalah… Kikyo tersenyum untuk Inuyasha. Karena, Kikyo sudah merasa cukup dengan kedatangan Inuyasha dengan niat akan menyelamatkannya.

Inuyasha memandang matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

'_Kikyo, ingatan tentangmu… tidak akan pernah terhapus dari benakku…_'

Tinggal menghitung detik, senja berakhir dan berganti malam. Matahari di ufuk barat akan segera turun ke peristirahatannya.

"Kikyo… aku… ingin melindungimu… selalu…"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya senja, berakhir juga pemutaran memoar Inuyasha serta Kikyo. Dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk, sang setengah siluman meninggalkan tempat kenangannya. Langkah yang sedikit berat karena mengingat kembali wanitanya yang telah pergi. Kini, yang tersisa dari Kikyo hanyalah kenangan demi kenangan yang tersusun rapi dalam otak. Rangkaian demi rangkaian kenangan yang tak akan terhapus dan—

—tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup Inuyasha.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

A/N:

Ehm, niatnya mau bikin _drabble _cuma malah keasyikan bikinnya -_-v. Buat Kak Aya, maaf, ya rikuesannya jadi gaje begini. (Beneran, deh, aku #headbang waktu nulis fanfic ini) Semoga bisa Kak Aya terima m(_ _)m. Aku pakai _setting _waktu Inuyasha sama Kikyo berduaan di perahu itu, lho. Mereka co cuit (?).

Oh, iya, sekedar informasi. _Omoide _itu artinya ingatan :)

Semoga _readers _puas dengan cerita ini :'

_Sign_,

Tsubaki Nijikawa


End file.
